


A Deadly Partnership

by islashlove



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the gang knew each other long before Santa Barbara. What is the deadly connection they share and will one of the gang pay the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a Leader

Lying on the hill covered by wet grass, the sniper looked though the scope of his gun. He could see his target's house and as he waited, he thought back to the moment he received the target's name.

He had been walking through the bullpen when his old friend and partner in crime passed him the piece of paper that named the target.

They had used this pattern for years. His partner would get the name of the target and half of the payment and pass it onto him. His partner would then leave the sniper rifle in the trunk of his car. He would then 'borrow' the car, take out the target and then, he returned the car with the rifle still in the trunk to his partner. His partner would then know that the deed was done and that it was back in his hands to collect the remaining payment.

He had trained himself for years to only ever see the target just as that, a target. Not a person, not a human being, just a target that needed to be taken out. But for the first time this job was going to be hard to do. Not that being a hired assassin was an easy job in the first place, it wasn't. For it to be easy, he had to have no feelings, but he did and that is why working with his partner worked out so good.

His partner was the one who got to deal with the client and their reasons for wanting someone...removed and he just got a name and the job to do. But this time, it was someone they both knew and respected.

Like on cue the target walked out of their house and towards their car. Tightening his grip on the rifle he brought the target into his sights. It will be an easy shot. Just one squeeze of the trigger and the target will fall, but the target had a child with them and the child was not part of the contract.

Using the patience he had, he waited for the target to put the child into the car and walk around to the driver's side. It was now that he pulled the trigger and watched as the target's body slammed into the car as the bullet impacted and then slide down to the ground.

He was too far away to hear the child scream, but he did watch as the target's partner came rushing out and grab the child, running run back in to the house. They didn't check on their partner. They didn't even look back and people have the gall to call him cold and unfeeling.

He drove back down the little track that had lead up to his resting point. Stopping, he disassembled and cleaned the rifle and put it away in its case, then into a duffel bag. Placing it back into the trunk he then drove back to the police station.

Walking through the bullpen he saw his partner and the sadness in his eyes. Knowing that the deed had been done, he walked over to his partner. They both knew that won't be long before the call would come in and everyone would be heading off to catch the killer. But they won't catch them, no one has.

They met near Detective Lassiter's desk and he handed over the keys. He knew his partner would hide the gun and he also knew that no one would question them. After all, who would suspect a fake psychic like Shawn Spencer would be an assassin. Let alone, a naive cop like McNab.

Shawn handed McNab the keys just as Detective Lassiter came walking in. He took no noticed of them as he walked past and towards the Chief's door. But instead of entering, he stopped and turned around.

"Everyone," Lassiter called out getting everyone's attention. "I have just got a call. Earlier this morning, one of our own was shot and killed at their home." Lassiter stopped to allow this information to sink in and for the room to go quiet again.

"Who was it?" McNab asked fully well knowing who it was.

"It was …" Everyone stared at the detective who looked like he was just about in tears. Taking a deep breath to steady his shaking breath, Lassiter continued. "It was Chief Vick. Now we do this by the book. No exception," he said looking straight at Shawn. "Now let's get out there and get this man that shot our Chief."

With that the station became an organised, but tangled mess, as officers rushed around to do whatever they could to find the gunman.

Shawn nodded at McNab. As soon as the had receive the target's name, they agreed that they would lead the police to the killer. Not to the one who pulled the trigger, not to Shawn, that would be silly, but to the one that hired him to pull the trigger. the one that wanted her dead. But that would be after McNab confirmed that they had received the rest of the payment in their Swiss bank accounts.

Yes, the one that hired them to kill Chief Vick will pay for this. All trace back to them will be gone and he will be left with would be a phone number and bank details that no longer exist.


	2. A Double Cross

Shawn perched himself on the edge of Lassiter's desk, as he watched the activity in the bullpen pass him by. Ever since the news had come in that morning about the Chief's murder, no one sat still. Except for Shawn. He had no choice since Lassiter had told him, in certain words, that he wasn't to have anything to do with this investigation.

Although Shawn was taking it all in, he was really keeping an eye on McNab. He was waiting for the sign to say that they had been paid, so they could go ahead and give this creep up to the police. With every call that came in, he waited and watched and each time he got the signal that no money had come in.

"Spencer, get off my desk," Lassiter snapped as he walked up, pulling out his chair.

Shawn jumped from the desk seeing that Lassiter wasn't in the mood and he couldn't blame the Head Detective, considering what he had done that morning.

"Lassie...please let me help?" When Lassiter looked up, Shawn drew back a little when he saw the anger in the man's eyes. "Please, I'm sure I can help."

"No! I'm not going to have you work on this case, stuff it up and the killer walk free. Now, follow your friend Guster and leave! McNab...escort Spencer out of the station."

"Yes, Sir!" McNab replied as he walked up and took Shawn by the arm. "Mr. Spencer."

Shawn was going to put up a fight, but the moment he saw that certain look in McNab's eyes, he let his husband to lead him out of the bullpen.

"What's wrong?" Shawn whispered as they walk.

"He's refusing to pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I called him. It seems that Mr. Vick was upset that you shot the Chief in front of their daughter, Iris."

"Really! He's trying to double cross us. For a man that has no problem ordering his own wife's murder, he's not too bright. What, didn't he think we'd come after him or his daughter for our money."

"He said that we wouldn't be game enough to come after him since the Chief is too much of a high profile case and that we should just cut our losses and move on. Otherwise he will hand us over to the police."

"Well ..." Shawn answered as they walked out the front door of the station. "We better let him know that we're not that easy to get rid of." Shawn scanned the area to see who was nearby, as he turned to face McNab. "I will see you tonight at the Lion's Den. Say about eleven?"

"As long as Detective Lassiter lets us go. But if he doesn't, I'll call you."

"Okay. So I better go and get our bargaining chip, so we can get paid."

"Be careful."

"I will be. Love you." Shawn gave McNab's hand a tight squeeze before he spun around and skipped down the stairs.

McNab watched him go, before heading back into the station with the thought of grabbing Detective Lassiter a cup of coffee in hopes to calm the man down.

When Shawn left, he jumped on his bike and headed to the garage where he and McNab kept the back-up cars. These cars were cheap and disposable. Perfect for a kidnapping.

Shawn found the perfect car for what he wanted to do. It was a small red car that he fitted with a car seat and fake number-plates. He also put the legal number-plates inside the trunk. He then drove the car to the hotel and avoiding the security cameras, he made his way up to the room.

Making sure the area was clear, he knocked on the door. As soon as the door was opened, Shawn stormed in, pointing a gun straight at Mr. Vick's head.

"Keep your mouth shut and turn around!"

Shawn's voice was so strong and commanding that Mr. Vick just did what he was told. Shawn then man handled him over to a chair where he forced him to sit down. As Mr. Vick begged for his life, Shawn tied him to the chair.

"Please...don't hurt me! I will give you anything you want!"

Grabbing the front of Mr. Vick's shirt, Shawn pushed his face close to the crying man.

"You'll give me anything I want as long as I don't kill you."

"Yes, anything," he breathed out into Shawn's masked face.

"What about your daughter's life or is it just as expendable as your wife's life was?"

"What ...?"

"You are begging me not to kill you, what about Iris's life."

"I...I didn't know you knew she was here. That...that you just wanted money."

"I do just want money. My money that you own me for killing your wife. Or didn't you think I would come after it?"

"I was going to ..."

"Save it? It will now cost you another ten thousand dollars for trying to screw me over. And just to make sure that you pay, I will be taking Iris as a hostage. You'll get her back when you pay."

"Please, don't you think you did enough damage to Iris by killing her mother in front of her?"

Shawn slapped Mr. Vick hard across the face. "You want her back. You will pay for it. Twenty thousand dollars. I will ring you when and where I want you to drop it off and before you ask why not just a transfer, it's easy. This way, you have an excuse to draw the money without the cops thinking that you are paying me for killing your wife. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Shawn gagged Mr. Vick, before going to the bedroom. There, Iris lay sleeping. Shawn grabbed some of Mr. Vick's clothes out of the suitcase and put them on, including a large hat. He then picked up Iris and walked out.

Mr. Vick's eyes grew large at the sight that greeted him. Shawn still had on the mask, so his face couldn't be seen. It was the best way to walk out with Iris and no one would stop him. Before leaving, Shawn placed an envelope on the coffee table addressed to Head Detective Lassiter and then he left.

After making his way down to the red car he drove it a few blocks away and once he found a quiet spot, he climbed out and swapped over the number-plates, before driving to his place. There he took a sleeping Iris inside and put her to bed.

Shawn then took the car back to the garage and took his bike home again. He knew he would have to get someone to watch Iris when he went to meet McNab and he had the right person in mind.

When he got home, Shawn checked on Iris before sitting down with a drink and firing off a text to McNab. He confirmed that he had now had Iris and that it was now up to McNab to lead Lassie to the hotel.

After reading the text, McNab deleted the message, before walking over to Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara to tell them that he just received a call that there has been a disturbance at the hotel room where Mr. Vick and Iris was staying.

As they all rushed out of the station, McNab destroyed the phone he was using and texted Shawn so he knew McNab's new number.


	3. The Note

"This is the police. Open up!" Lassiter commanded as he banged on the hotel door.

When there wasn't any response, he nodded at O'Hara, who steadied her gun. She then nodded back. Knowing that she was ready, Lassiter turned to face the door before kicking it in. As soon as the door flew open, they rushed in, guns at the ready. Even though they saw Mr. Vick tied up, they searched and cleared the rooms before returning to him.

"What happened?" Lassiter snapped as he removed the gag.

"A man!" Mr. Vick gasped. "In a...mask...he...he took Iris...I ..."

"Easy Mr. Vick," O'Hara said as she tried to calm the man down. "Take some deep breathes and ..."

"And what?" He snapped. "My wife has been murdered and now my only daughter has been kidnapped. Why should I be calm? You told me we would be safe here. Yeah, we were really safe, weren't we?"

"That's enough," Lassiter barked. He had never liked Chief Vick's husband and right now, with the way he behaved after Karen's death, he was liking him even less. "We need to know everything that happened here."

"Detective Lassiter," McNab called out. He needed Lassiter to see the letter, before Mr. Vick could put his spin on everything. Seeing that Lassiter wasn't going to answer, he called out again. "Detective Lassiter, I've found something."

"What McNab!" Spinning around Lassiter saw a little fear in McNab's face.

"Sorry Sir, I just thought you would want to see this," McNab replied as he pointed to the coffee table.

Lassiter's eye's followed to where McNab was pointing and saw the envelope. In bold black letters was his name. "Thank you, McNab," Lassiter replied in a quieter voice. He then turned to O'Hara. "Go with Mr. Vick to the hospital and get his statement after he's been checked out."

"Will do, but you let me know what you find."

"Of course I will and ..."

"Wow Gus, look at this place."

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Easy Lassie, we just want to help. Chief Vick wants us to help," Shawn replied as he put his fingers against his temples. "I see...I see a man, picking up Iris and carrying her out to a...red car. I can see...numbers, letters. There is a 3 and a...5, followed by...W, maybe an...upside down M or...both." Shawn slumped against the door frame as if all his energy had been drained.

"Get him out of here Guster, NOW!" Lassiter yelled. He knew that Shawn was most likely spot on, but he didn't want him making a fool out of this investigation.

"Come on Shawn, let's go before Lassiter starts steaming from the ears."

Shawn shrugged off Gus's attempt to drag him from the room. "I'm right, aren't I? Iris is missing?"

"Yes, she is," Lassiter said as he moved closer to Shawn. In fact, he was so close that Shawn could feel Lassiter's breath on his face. In a low voice, Lassiter growled. "Iris is missing and if you're really a true psychic, then get out there and find her." Lassiter then said in a louder voice for all to hear. "I don't care what you think you know, get...out!" His arm shot up, pointing out of the hotel room door so quickly, it made Gus jump.

"Okay...I take it you don't want us here. Come on, Gus." Smiling, Shawn turned around and walked out. He knew that Lassiter would want him to work on this case, even if he didn't want the others to know it.

Lassiter shook his head before turning back around. As he walked over to McNab, the medical crew had arrived and tended to Mr. Vick, while Lassiter had the envelope photographed before he opened it.

'Detective Lassiter,

Yes, I have Iris and I know this will fall on deaf ears, but trust me, I mean her no harm. In fact, I have taken her from a bigger danger then me. You need to start asking the right questions, to the right person. You have him now, tied up and at your mercy. Don't let him get away with what he has done.

Cheating me out of my money has turned the tide. I either get paid for the job I was hired for or else he pays the price with losing his freedom. When I get either one, I will return Iris. I'm sure you know what he paid me for, but you just need to dig deeper. Mr. Vick has a hidden life. It is now up to you.'

Lassiter quickly read the note again, before glaring at Mr. Vick as he was wheeled out of the room. Grabbing O'Hara's arm, Lassiter whispered through gritted teeth, "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Okay," O'Hara replied, even though she was confused about Lassiter's behaviour.

McNab watched as Lassiter pulled out his phone and dialled a number. While he waited for the other end to pick up, Lassiter looked at McNab and said, "Look up Mr. Vick's past. I want you to look under every rock and in every dark nook and cranny. Understand?"

"Yes, Detective." With a smile on his face, McNab headed out the door. It was good when Shawn's plans worked.

After McNab left, Lassiter's call was answered.

"Lassie, what can I do for you?"

"I need to see you, Spencer. Meet me at the Psych office in two hours." Lassiter didn't give Shawn a chance to answer, he just hung up the phone. He needed to finish going over the room before he met up with Spencer. After all, Lassiter had questions to ask and he had a funny feeling that Spencer had all the answers.


	4. Confirmation of Things Already Known

The two hours went by slowly.

They dusted for finger prints and talked to anyone they could find. And the answers were all the same. Either they didn't see anything or they would have sworn that it was Mr. Vick that was carrying Iris out of the hotel. But the one thing that did stay the same was, they all were sure that the man and Iris left in a red car.

After checking the CCTV footage they knew what colour car to look for and they found it…a red car and when they zoomed in, there was the number plate with all the numbers and letters Spencer had given them.

Sending two officers to track down who owned the car, Lassiter looked around the room one more time and closed and locked the door. Putting the police crime scene tape up to seal the room, Lassiter headed off to his meeting with Spencer.

During the drive, Lassiter thought back to the CCTV tapes and the way that Iris was behaving. When they left the room, it looked like she was asleep. But then, as they got off the elevator, it was clear that Iris was awake as she was looking around. Yet, Iris didn't seem to be scared. That, to Lassiter, meant only one thing. Iris knew and trusted the person who took her.

Pulling in front of the Psych office, Lassiter could see Spencer and Guster inside. Gus was at his desk, while Spencer was standing at the window, talking on the phone. Lassiter hated the grin that spread across Spencer's face every time he saw him and this time was no different. It was like Spencer was saying that he was better than him. That he knew more than he was telling.

Climbing out of his car, Lassiter made his way inside. As he opened the office door, he heard Spencer say, 'Lassie is here...talk later', before hanging up the phone. Turning, Spencer then placed the phone back into his pocket. That grin still plastered on his face.

"Lassie, so why'd you call us here?"

"Shawn!" Gus snapped. He was at his breaking point with Shawn. Gus thought that with Chief Vick's death, who he knows that Shawn did respect, and now Iris's kidnapping, Shawn would take things seriously. Guess he was wrong. "Sorry about that, Detective Lassiter."

"We're all stressed, Mr. Guster, and I'm sure this is Spencer's way of dealing with it all. Right?"

"Of course it is, Lassie. I miss Chief Vick and I'm...concerned about Iris, but if I let my feelings get in the way, I can't channel the spirit world and I wouldn't be any help." Shawn sighed.

'Right!" Lassiter growled as he stepped a little bit closer to where Shawn was standing. "And right now you are going to channel Chief Vick's spirit and find out where Iris is."

"I...I'm not sure if it is Chief Vick's Spirit I'm talking to," Shawn replied as he stepped back a little. He loved playing Lassiter, especially when he got some sort of reaction from him, but the anger in the detective's eyes right now is, a look he knows not to muck around with.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...I don't think it's Chief Vick I'm seeing and hearing. Sure they are concerned about Iris, but it's...not a motherly concern. I think it might be another spirit that has some sort of connection to this. Either to the sniper or the person that hired the sniper. Either way, they were killed because of one or the other."

"And what are they saying, Spencer?" Lassiter rolled his eyes, before giving Gus a glance. He was a little surprised at the way Gus was watching Spencer, as if he couldn't believe his eye or ears. "Well?"

"There is...there is something about...asking the right questions. That you need to dig deeper. Some sort of justice, but I'm not sure if they are talking about justice for them, Chief Vick or...for the sniper. Whoa! What was that?"

"What Shawn? What did you see?" Gus inquired as he stood up and joined Detective Lassiter.

"Iris! I saw Iris. She was safe, happy and playing. There is something about...she is away from the bigger danger now?"

Shawn lent against his desk as if all his energy was drained from him. He made sure his back was slightly away from the two men standing there, but enough that he could see them clearly in the reflection of the window. The sight was priceless. The shocked look he was expecting from Gus, but Lassie's...Lassie's was one of awe and, if Shawn was right, he could even say, Lassie was happy with what he had said.

"Shawn, are you okay?" followed by a hand on his shoulder. Shawn was so distracted by Lassiter's reaction, he hadn't noticed Gus walking up to him.

"I'm fine, Gus," he replied as he turned around. "So Lassie, does any of that makes sense to you?"

"Yes, it does. The kidnapper left a note to me, telling me I need to dig deeper into Mr. Vick's past and that they are after the rest of their money, or him to go to jail. They don't really care which one. Plus, they will return Iris when it happens."

"Wow, that Spirit is...really on top of things."

"Shawn," followed by Gus's usual push on his arm, reminded Shawn that Gus knows nothing about what is going on.

"It's fine, Guster. At least I have some form of confirmation of what is going on."

"What do you mean, Lassie?"

"What I mean is, Spencer, is...the sniper was just a hired man. Someone hired to do a job and they did it. Doesn't mean I still don't want to drag their sorry ass in and rip it apart for killing Chief Vick. It just means that the really bad guy here is the one that hired him. The one that decided not to pay in full and is now getting our attention, directed by the one they cheated. Anyway, thanks for that, Spencer. I need to get back to the station and I still want you to see if you can find Iris for us."

"You got it, Detective," Shawn replied before nodding his agreement.

Lassiter gave them a small smile before he, too, nodded and walked out of the office.

"Glad that is over," Shawn said as he sat down at his desk, only to be surprised by Gus leaning on it.

"How did you know what was in that note, Shawn?"

"Now Gus, that would be telling and do you really want to know how I knew?"

Gus thought about it for a second before replying, "No! No I don't want to know. I'm...I'm going home." With that, Gus grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Shawn smiled as he watched his old friend leave. He loved Gus. He really did, but he knew that Gus would never approve of him being a sniper, only his true love would. And thinking of McNab, Shawn picked up the phone.


	5. Blackmail and Suspicions

"Officer McNab, how can I help you?"

"Buzz, it's me," Shawn answered in a quiet tone. "I take it you're at the station."

"Yes and by the sound of your voice, you can't talk freely either."

"I'm at the Psych office and Gus is here. Hey, guess who just left?"

"By the sound of your excitement, I'm guessing Detective Lassiter."

"Yep. He wanted to know what I had worked out and if I had any leads on Iris."

"What did you tell him?"

"I would rather tell you when we are alone in bed after I've made hot, passionate love to you."

"Shawn," McNab softly growled. "Don't do that to me." When there was only silence, McNab could see Shawn smiling mischievously down the line at him. "Fine, tonight and you know where." With that, McNab hung up the phone.

The thoughts of Shawn in his arms, naked and doing the things he does to him, echoed around in McNab's head. "Man," he whispered to himself, "I need a cold shower."

Shawn hung up his phone and gave Gus a cheeky smirk.

"No Shawn!"

"What?"

"Whatever you are up to. No, I'm not getting involved."

"But ..."

"NO! We need to find Iris and …"

"Iris is fine. You heard me tell Lassie that and have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes!"

"That hurts, Gus. Right here," Shawn faked a painful look as he placed his hand over his heart. "You're my best friend. My comrade in all that is us." Gus let out a deep sigh, smiling even more, Shawn knew he had won. "All I want you to do, is to loan me a few dollars."

"A few dollars, how much?"

"One hundred."

"What for?"

"I have a hot date tonight. They are high maintenance and I can't just take them out for burgers."

"A date...with Iris missing, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Shawn replied rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I will give you two hundred." Gus stood up and as he walked over to Shawn he removed the money from his wallet. But as he handed it over, he pulled it back just as Shawn went to take it. "On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You know something...about who has or where Iris is. You ring an anonymous tip to Lassiter as to her whereabouts, otherwise that is it. No more money. No more me. I will walk out that door and never walk back in it. Understand?"

"Got it," Shawn answered. I will do it in the morning, deal?"

"Deal," Gus replied as he handed Shawn the money. "Well, I'm off to my real job and I will see you some time tomorrow."

Shawn waited until Gus and his car were out of sight before he walked over to the painting behind his desk. Lifting it up, it revealed a safe in the wall. Opening the safe, Shawn placed the two hundred with the rest of the of money he had gotten off Gus over the years.

It was his safe plan. If ever questioned about where he got his money from, he could always say that Gus had loaned it to him. In a way, it was the truth; the only thing was, all of Gus's money was here. Closing and locking the safe, Shawn put the picture back in place before locking up and heading out.

Sitting in a car across the road was Lassiter. He had his suspicion that Spencer somehow had something to do with Iris's disappearance, maybe even in the Chief's death. He just need the proof. After all, there was no way that Spencer knew what was in that letter unless he had either read or written it and he knew that Spencer hadn't read it.

As soon as Shawn had climbed on his bike and drove off, Lassiter followed. He was sure that Shawn was going to lead him to Iris and he would kill two birds with one stone. He would have Iris back and Spencer out of his life forever.


	6. A Secret Revealed

'I cannot believe this,' Lassiter thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and watched Shawn pull up and enter another shop.

This was the fifth one he had gone into since leaving the Psych office and he always comes out empty handed. At least that is how it looked. As Shawn hopped back onto his bike, Lassiter prayed he was heading home now, but he was wrong.

As Shawn pulled up outside an apartment building, Lassiter drove a little further up the road before pulling up. Through his rear vision mirror, Lassiter watched as Shawn climbed off his bike and headed into the building.

He waited a little bit before getting out of his car and headed into the same building. He was sure that Shawn was up to something. Adding in the fact that this isn't the building Shawn lived in, Lassiter was curious as to what the fake psychic was up to.

Entering, he was a little surprised to find that the inside didn't reflect the outside of the building. In fact, it was done up as a high class hotel, including a desk clerk. Taking a deep breath, Lassiter made his way over to the check-in desk.

"Excuse me." The clerk looked up to find Lassiter's police badge in his line of sight. "I'm looking for the man that just came in here."

"You mean Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes! What floor and room is he in?"

"Let's see." The clerk click a few keys on the computer, before continuing. "He's in room 21 on the second floor. You can use the stairs or the lift."

"Thank you and please, don't warn him I'm coming."

"Wouldn't think about it, Officer."

Lassiter put away his badge and headed to the lift. Once on the second floor he located room 21. Pulling out his gun, then steadying himself, Lassiter knocked hard. "Police, open up!"

The door opened and a seemingly relaxed Shawn stood there staring at him. He had no shirt or shoes on, his belt was undone and he was holding a drink in his hand.

"Lassie, now isn't this a nice surprise." The seductive tone Shawn was using made Lassie sick. He didn't have a problem with gay people as a whole, just the ones that try to hit on him. "Come on in," Shawn continued as he turned around and headed back into the apartment. "Honey, we have a visitor."

Lassiter followed Shawn into the room, gun still by his side, ready if he needed it. Hearing a sound coming from the bedroom door, Lassiter raised the gun, but put it down as soon as he saw who it was.

"McNab?"

"Detective Lassiter."

Like Shawn, McNab was in a state of undress. There was also an air of relaxation floating around McNab, something he had never seen before.

"Have you offered the Detective a drink, Shawn?"

"No, Buzz dear, he just got here. You could have told me you organised this. I was soooo surprised when I opened the door." Even though Shawn's back was to him, he could feel the fake psychic rolling his eyes.

"Not nice, Shawn," McNab chided, before turning his attention back to Lassiter. "Would you like a drink, Detective Lassiter?"

"What's going on here?"

"Really, Lassie! You can't tell what's going on here. Well, let me show you."

Shawn answered in a sarcastic tone before he moved towards Lassiter, who held his breath. But before reaching him, Shawn changed directions and pulled McNab into a deep kiss. Lassiter didn't know what to say, but when the kiss was over, Shawn did.

"So, Lassie, you have found out mine and Buzz's big secret. What are you going to do about it?"

"You're lovers?"

"Yes, have been for years," McNab replied.

"But you are married, McNab. What about Francine?"

"It's an... arrangement we have. She couldn't be with the person she loved and she knew I was gay. I get to hook up with whoever and she gets to be with him."

"This is wrong on so many levels."

"I never took you for a homophobic person, Lassie"

"I'm not! It's just...in this day and age, you shouldn't have to hide who you are, or marry someone you don't love. So Spencer, I take it this is how you get your information? From McNab? I finally have the evidence I need to get rid of you."

"I would slow down there, Lassie. Sure, you've got us for being lovers. For...adultery, that's the right word for it, isn't Buzz?"

"Yes."

"But that is all you have. Nothing else."

Lassiter couldn't believe in what he was seeing. Another side of Spencer. The seriousness in his tone and the look that could kill in his eyes, was enough to make Lassiter shiver a little. This side of Shawn was dangerous, maybe even a killer. Somehow Lassiter knew he never wanted to get on the wrong side of this Shawn, but he still had him.

"Wrong. I can now prove to the Chief that you are nothing but a common conman and you both are going to prison for this." Lassiter turned around to leave, only to find himself being pushed against the wall, arm pinned behind his back.

"You listen to me, you piece of shit. Go ahead, report us. But before you do, think about this." Shawn's voice was a low growl, full of anger. "You have no proof that I'm not psychic, only that I'm screwing one of your officers. Also remember, if it was true and you could prove it, think about how many cases you will have to go through. How many murderers will walk free? The families of the victims, asking why and finally, the overall affect it will have on the station, the Chief and on yourself and O'Hara. Remember, every action has a reaction and the domino effect from your little comment could be years' worth of damage."

Shawn pushed Lassiter harder against the wall, before letting him go. By the time Lassiter had turned around, Shawn had already walked away and was out of sight. McNab was looking down at the glass in his hand, biting his lip.

"He's right, you know. You can never prove that he is or isn't a psychic. Unless he says so. Even if his dad, Guster or even me, told you the truth, you still can't prove it without his word. I think you should go, Detective, and think about what he said and thank you."

"What for?"

"For what you said about that we shouldn't have to hide who we are or that we are in love, but Shawn and I don't have a choice and... I doubt I could ever explain it to you. It's just nice to know that you won't have trouble with us because we are gay. Please close the door behind you and... remember this, you think I'm feeding him information, but, he told me what was in that note about Iris. I never saw it. You didn't show me what was in it. So unless you think that Shawn wrote that note and kidnapped Iris, how did he know what it said?"

McNab didn't give Lassiter a chance to reply, he just turned and walked away. Leaving it for another day, Lassiter left, closing the door behind him. He had a lot to think about, including how did Spencer get so strong. Rubbing his arm, he glanced in the rear vision mirror at the building he had left and wondered what else Spencer and McNab were hiding.


	7. A Single Shot Rang Out

Lassiter didn't sleep at all well that night. Too much running around his head and a lot of it which had nothing to do with him. Like how Spencer and McNab met? Had they known each other before Spencer, or McNab, had started working at the station? How did they sort things out in the bedroom? That last one was really nothing to do with him.

Then he had the other stuff to think about, like the fact that McNab was right. Only he knew what was in that letter, so there was no way McNab could have fed Spencer the information. Spencer could have guessed what was in it. After all, he did ask McNab to dig into Mr. Vick's back ground, but even then, that was a stretch. Spencer was too...accurate. Too...on the ball with what was in the letter, for a simple guess.

Then, there was the suggestion that maybe Spencer wrote the letter himself, but what purpose could that have? It seemed to all come down to putting Mr. Vick on the top of the suspect list for hiring the hit-man that killed Chief Vick. Again, what reason would Mr. Vick have to kill Chief Vick? Nothing seemed to make sense.

Looking up from his desk, thoughts quickly fading into the recesses of his mind, Lassiter watched as Spencer walked up the stairs and into the bullpen. As usual, he did it with his normal noise and flare, as if all eyes needed to be on him, an all too familiar sight. So familiar, that most of the officers, looked up only for a second, before returning to their work seconds later.

Shaking his head, Lassiter couldn't believe that McNab put up with that. Maybe Spencer was different when they were alone. Maybe all the flare, the noise, the child-like behaviour disappeared, replaced by a different Spencer no one else ever sees.

It's now, now that he knows the truth about Spencer and McNab, he can see the way they interact. The way Shawn looks around the bullpen, stopping a few seconds longer when his eyes fall on the tall officer before moving onto the others in the room. The small smile which flashes on McNab's face when Shawn makes some sort of smart comment.

Yes, the signs were always there, Lassiter can see that now. He just couldn't see what was right in front of him. Smiling, he watched as Spencer walked his way.

"Here comes trouble," he whispered to O'Hara.

Juliet had been watching Shawn and Gus ever since they walked into the bullpen. Shawn had been his usual self, but Gus seemed to linger back, as if, he didn't want to be here. Sighing, Juliet just left the idea linger a little bit more, before pushing it away.

"How's things going, Lassie dear?"

Lassiter really wanted to slap that smirk off Spencer's face, but controlled the urge.

"What can we do for you, Spencer?"

"I have a message from beyond the grave."

"Is it about the death of Chief Vick or the kidnapping of Iris?" O'Hara asked, knowing full well, Lassiter wasn't in the mood.

"Both, actually! The spirit which has been talking to me wanted us to know that Iris is with her mother."

"SHAWN!" Gus snapped in surprise.

"What?" Shawn replied as he looked at Gus offended. "It's what the spirit told me. Iris, is with her mother and she is safe."

"How can she be safe, if she is dead, Spencer?" Lassiter growled.

They say you shouldn't kill the messenger, but right now, he really wanted to Spencer. How in the world can he just blurt that out Lassiter will never know, but it was the wrong thing to say, right now.

"Lassie, look where you need to look. You will find comfort in the answer."

"Get out!"

Shawn smiled at Lassiter's attempt to grab his gun. He knew that Lassiter wouldn't shoot him, especially in the station.

"I'm leaving," Shawn replied, before his expression became serious. "But the spirits are getting restless and they need justice for Chief Vick and Iris. So step up, Detective, and start digging."

"We are, but can't do anything while you are getting into the way."

Shawn nodded his understanding before he turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Sorry," Gus whispered, evidently shaken by what Shawn had said.

Gus turned to catch up with Shawn, but Lassiter was too busy watching as Shawn and McNab exchanged words. Shawn then gave Lassiter one more glance, before disappearing.

Outside, Gus walked to the blueberry, but stopped short when he realised that Shawn wasn't following him.

"Coming?"

"You're angry at me, Gus. So no. You go and we will catch up at the office later."

"Shawn, get in this car right now."

Shawn raised an eyebrow at the determination in Gus's voice. Shaking his head, Shawn took a step as he went to reply, but a word never left his mouth. Instead, a single shot rang out before Shawn's body dropped to the ground.

"SHAWN!" Gus yelled out as he hid behind his car.


	8. Who Shot Shawn

Lassiter was still stewing over Shawn's words when an officer rushed into the station.

"Shots fired out front. Shawn Spencer's been hit."

"What?" Lassiter gasped as he looked at Juliet.

He then searched for McNab, who had just stepped out of the records room. McNab's face grew white as the news sank in. Knowing that McNab wouldn't be much good to them, Lassiter quickly made up a plan.

Pulling his gun, Lassiter, along with the rest of the officers, made their way out to the front. Gus was an ashen colour, his eyes glued, on Shawn's unmoving body.

"Guster," Lassiter called out. The evidently shaken up man jerkily lifted his head to look at who was calling his name. "Where did the shot come from?"

Gus lowered his eyes as he thought about Lassiter's question. "The park," he finally replied as he looked back up. "It came past me and hit …"

"The park," Lassiter repeated as he looked out towards the park across the road.

There wasn't much cover there for someone to hide. They had it cleared for this exact reason. But there were still a few trees and the water fountain. Scanning the area, there wasn't anything, or anyone, to see. Sure that it was safe, Lassiter had ordered several people to clear the area, while he, O'Hara and McNab dealt with Spencer.

When the ambulance arrived, he sent McNab and Gus, along with Spencer to the hospital. It was the only way he knew McNab would be any help to them. Of course, the other officers found nothing. Searching the park himself, Lassiter, too, came up empty. That was until he leans over the fountain. There it was, the bullet shell and, looking up, the mark where the gun nozzle had been resting.

"I want this fountain dusted for prints and this area blocked off."

After the forensic people took the photos, Lassiter collected the shell himself and took it to the lab. He had a suspicion and needed to get it checked out.

The waiting on news was killing them all. They wanted to hear how Spencer was doing and Lassiter really wanted the results back from the test. Which news came first, he really didn't care. But it was news about Shawn that arrived first. In the form of Shawn himself.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Easy there, Lassie boy, I'm fine. It was just a graze and I hit my head."

"Spencer," breathing through gritted teeth, Lassiter calmed himself. "What I meant was, you should still be in the hospital."

"Why, this is just a scratch. I've had worse."

"When? Actually, don't worry. Any idea who would want to shoot you?" Lassiter looked back and forth between Shawn and McNab.

"I have a lot of people that would love to kill me, but none here. At least, none that I know of."

"One of these days, Spencer."

"Sir, the report you were waiting for." The young officer stepped back when Lassiter turned his angry stare at him.

"Thank you." Taking the report, Lassiter opened it up. Letting out a sigh of relief, the officer took this moment to slip away. "Just as I thought," Lassiter mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn was shot by the same sniper rifle that killed the Chief. So, either the sniper wants you dead or the person that hired him."

"I would go for the person that hired him."

"Why is that, Shawn?"

"Simple, Juliet, the spirits have been pointing me towards who hired the sniper, not who the sniper is. The sniper could have killed me, but didn't."

"Right, they didn't kill you, but they killed the Chief and little Iris, why?"

"I don't know."

"Any idea, McNab?"

"Sorry, Detective, how would I know?"

"Just checking. So, Spencer, you didn't see anything before you got shot?"

"I was … Gus and I were having a discussion when it happened. Sorry."

"I'm sure you are. Come on, O'Hara."

Before following Lassiter, Juliet added, "Shawn, if you know anything or you are wrong about Iris, please tell us."

"Sorry, Jules, Iris is with her mother. That is all I can tell you."

Nodding, Juliet took off to find where Lassiter had gone.

"Shawn, I still can't believe you can say that. You don't really know and ..." Gus paused when he realised that McNab was still there.

"Look, Gus, you go home or to your other work, I'll catch you later."

"You need a lift home?"

"I'll get McNab to give me a lift. I have something I need to do."

"Okay, just don't go and get shot again."

Shawn gave a little giggle as he watched Gus walk away. "Nice shot, Buzz."

"I was worried I had killed you."

"I trust you with my life, you know that. Now, we really need to get Lassie back on the right track. Otherwise, Mr. Vick is going to get away."

"Don't worry about that. I've found the reason he wanted Chief Vick dead."

"Good. I will catch you later. I need to check in and let the others know what is happening."

Lassiter watched as Shawn headed out of the bullpen. When he looked back, McNab was heading his way with a file in his hand.


	9. Army Intel

"What is that, McNab?"

"It's the report you wanted me to do on Mr. Vick."

"Oh," he replied as he looked over at Juliet. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I did. It seems that he took out life insurance on Chief Vick two years ago. It's valued at two million dollars. It also has a clause in it if she is killed off duty, due to the job. In other words, if she is killed while off duty by a known criminal or a criminal act, he gets an extra million. Also, he has a gambling problem."

"How bad?" inquired Juliet

"He's in debt to Mr. Black, to the amount of about ten thousand, McNab explained."

"That gives him a motive, not necessarily a means to hire a hit-man," Lassiter replied.

"No, but his connection to the army might. It seems that he was in the military before he and Chief Vick met. He was discharged for gambling on base."

"Really? We better check this out. I take it you would ..."

"Shawn is fine. As he said, he's had worse and I'm not his nursemaid, Sir."

"Okay then, let's go and talk to the army."

O'Hara was confused. What the hell was all of that about? Is there something going on between Shawn and McNab that she doesn't know about? Ever since Chief Vick's death, things have been happening. Juliet had seen strange behaviours and heard things. Things which have left her with more questions than answers, but no matter what, she was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter barked when he saw that Juliet wasn't moving. "Come on."

Grabbing her phone, Juliet let out a heavy sighing before following Lassiter and McNab out of the station.

The ride to the nearby army base was quiet. Juliet was lost in her thoughts as she tried to work out what was going on. Lassie was going over the questions he was going to ask in order to get the army's help, instead of them kicking them out. McNab was wondering if all this planning Shawn was doing was going to blow up in their face.

Pulling up at the checkpoint, McNab wound down the window so Lassiter could talk to the guard on duty.

"I'm Detective Lassiter and I'd like to see the Post Commander, please," Lassiter said as he held up his badge.

The guard took the badge and looked it over. " One moment, Detective Lassiter," the guard replied, before returning to his booth and making a phone call. A few moments later he returned and handed Lassiter back his badge. "Drive through, follow the arrows and they will lead you to the main office. They will be waiting for you."

"Thank you," Lassiter replied before McNab put the window back up and drove off.

As they pulled into a parking spot near the Headquarters building, another man in army greens greeted them.

"Sir, I'm Sergeant Harm. Please follow me."

"Sergeant. This is Detective O'Hara and Officer McNab. Please, lead the way." Lassiter looked back at the others before they followed Sergeant Harm into the building. It wasn't long before Sergeant Harm was knocking on a door.

"Enter!"

Once inside, Officer Harm stood at attention, then introduced the group. "Sir, these are Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, and Officer McNab."

"Dismissed Sergeant," the Post Commander said as he returned the Sergeant's salute. After the Sergeant left, he turned his focus to Lassiter. "I am Post Commander Colonel Straight. What can I do for the Santa Barbara Police?"

"Colonel, I'm wondering if you could give me some information on a former soldier by the name of Richard Vick. From the information we could find, he was stationed here a few years ago."

The way the Post Commander's muscle's tensed and his lips pressed tightly together, Lassiter guessed that Chief Vick's husband wasn't a popular topic.

"Richard Vick," the Post Commander breathed out. "What has he done?"

"Nothing that we know of, yet." The look Lassiter got he knew well. It was the look he gave when he didn't believe what someone was saying. "His wife was assassinated a few days ago. His daughter, since then, has been kidnapped with a message being left for me, saying that they get their money, or him behind bars. We're not sure if the two are connected, but if they are, well ..."

"You want to know if Mr. Vick knows how to get hold of an assassin?"

"Yes."

"I can't give you that information. You know that, don't you? But what I can say is, a lot believe that Richard's dismissal from the army was wrong and he had a lot of friends still here."

"Can you tell me why he was dishonourably discharged?"

"Not really. Just know that his actions and behavour were … unbecoming a soldier of the USA."

"So it was more than gambling on base?" Even though Colonel Straight didn't say anything, the look on his face answered Lassiter's question. "Thank you, I think you have answered all of our questions."

"Detective Lassiter," Colonel Straight called out as Lassiter started to exit the room. "I will tell you this. Mr. Vick's skills mean he wouldn't need to hire someone."

"I understand and thank you."

Outside, Sergeant Harm was waiting to lead them back to their car, before directing them back to the main gate.

"What did you two get from all of that?" Lassiter asked as they headed back to the station.

"We need to talk to Mr. Vick again," Juliet suggested.

"That Mr. Vick isn't what he seems and that maybe you need to get Shawn in, to read him," McNab added.

"You might be right, McNab. When we get back, O'Hara, you call Mr. Vick in and, McNab, you get Spencer."

"What are you going to do?" Juliet asked as McNab pulled the car up.

"I've got something I need to check first," Lassiter replied as they got out, only to get back in on the driver's side. "When I get back, we will interview him."

With that, he closed the door and drove off. Confused, Juliet and McNab stood there for a second watching the car disappear, before heading up the steps of the station.


	10. Bank Statements, a Rifle and a Surprise

"Thank you for coming, Mr Vick," Juliet greeted. When there was no answer she continued, "Right, please follow me?" Turning she walked away.

"Do you think he will break," McNab whispered as Juliet and Mr. Vick walked past.

"Hard to tell," Shawn replied as he checked his phone. "Maybe not," he replied showing the phone to McNab.

"He's paid."

"Everything he owes us."

"So what now?"

"Nothing, we wait and see what happens. After all, he still needs to pay for Chief Vick and you did say that Lassie just took off, right?"

"Yeah. He said he had to check something out and would be right back and … here he is."

Lassiter walked swiftly over to them, in his hand he was carrying something. As soon as Shawn saw it, he knew it was a sniper rifle. Similar to the one he uses. "What you got there, Lassie, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Get him into the viewing room, McNab. Then grab all the back statements you found and join us in the room," Lassiter replied before he walked off.

"You heard the detective, Buzz, get the bank statements." Shawn gave McNab a tap on the arm before he headed into the viewing room.

Arm against the wall, Shawn scanned the interview room. Juliet was sitting with her back to the mirror, while Mr. Vick was on the other side of the table facing Juliet. Lassiter, however, was standing in the far corner, the rifle was still covered.

Even though he looked more annoyed, Shawn could see the sweat forming on Mr. Vick's brow. His eyes flickered between Lassiter, the covered rifle, Juliet and the mirror. Jumping a little, when McNab opened the door and placed the file on the table beside Juliet. He then stood back near the mirror, making sure he wouldn't be interfering with Shawn's sight.

Looking at the file, Mr. Vick spun around. "What going on, Detective?"

"Detective O'Hara is conducting this interview, Mr. Vick."

"What … what is this, a witch hunt?"

"No, but we were wondering if you could explain these bank statements."

Snatching the statements from Juliet, Mr. Vick flipped through them. "They're my statements, so what?"

"We are more interested in these withdrawals before Chief Vick's shooting," Juliet pointed out.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." The papers flew over the desk and floor as he tossed them at Juliet. "I'm leaving."

"Detective O'Hara," McNab interrupted as he passed over another bank statement.

Juliet looked it over, but McNab had already highlighted the information. "Very well, Mr. Vick, can you please explain why last night you made an extremely large withdrawal, depositing it into the same Swiss bank account?"

"Still none of your ..."

"What about this?" Everyone's eyes were now on Lassiter and the rifle. "Can you explain this rifle we found at your house?"

"Yes, I can. It is registered to me and I go to the shooting range with it. I have a license for it. Anything else?"

"At the moment, the bullets from this gun are being processed. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to say, Mr. Vick?"

"Either arrest me and get me my lawyer or let me leave." He snapped as he stood up.

There is was a stand-off between Lassiter and Mr. Vick. Only a miracle could break it and that come in the form of a phone ringing.

Mr. Vick answered it. "What," Mr. Vick barked, but whatever was said had Mr. Vick turning white. "Who is this? Is this some sort of joke?" His eyes widened in fear as they settled on the mirror. "Oh God, no, please no." When everyone else looked, there was only their reflection in it. Rough hands grabbed Lassiter's coat. "Please, don't let her get to me. I'm sorry, I confess, I did it. I paid to have Karen killed."

"Right, Lassiter snapped, as he slammed Mr. Vick on the table and handcuffed him. "You are under arrest for the murder of Chief Karen Vick and the kidnapping of your daughter, Iris. McNab, get him out of my sight."

"With pleasure, sir," McNab replied as he pulled Mr. Vick up off the table and marched him out the door.

Looking at the mirror, Lassiter knew Shawn had done something to turn the tide and for once, he was grateful for it. So, when the mirror cleared, Lassiter gave Shawn a respectful nod and smile, which turned to shock, when he saw that Shawn was not alone.

"Karen?"


	11. Everything is Revealed

"What …?" Juliet responded to Lassiter calling out Chief Vick's first name, but turning around, she too was shocked at what was in the mirror.

It took only a second and the fact that Lassiter had walked past her, but the shock was gone and she was following him out. Outside in the bullpen, they came face to face with an entire station of shocked people. There was Iris in Shawn's arms, while Chief Vick stood beside him.

"How? I. This isn't real, is it?" Lassiter stuttered at the sight.

"At least Lassie is talking in full sentences again." Shawn, not so quietly, whispered to Iris.

"McNab," Juliet said as she grabbed Lassiter's arm. "He's booking Mr. Vick for murdering Chief Vick, but it ..."

"It's fine Juliet. I'm sure McNab knows what to charge my husband with and Shawn, thank you for all your help with this."

"Anytime, Chief Vick," Shawn replied as he handed Iris to her mother. He then turned and gave Lassiter a wink. "Anyway, I need to go and do something." With that, Shawn walked away.

"I need to finalise all the paperwork that needs to be done, but once I'm back, I will fill you all in." Chief Vick answered the questioning looks in Lassiter and O'Hara's eyes. "But thank you for not giving up on trying to find out who shot me.

"You're our Chief, Of course, we weren't going to give up," Lassiter replied.

Smiling, Chief Vick felt Iris snuggle against her shoulder. "I need to go now; see you in a few days." And with that, she too walked away.

As she disappeared out of sight, McNab appeared.

"McNab, what did you say the charges were?" Juliet inquired.

"Attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Unfortunately, other charges would have to be given to the actual assassin."

"So you were in on this. You knew Chief Vick was alive and didn't tell us?"

"With respect, Sir, I was only following orders."

"Off you go then."

"That wasn't nice, Lassiter. We don't know the full story. We just need to wait."

"I know, it's just … him and Spencer. I can't believe they played me for a fool."

"What about those two. What is going on?"

"I…I'm sorry, O'Hara, I promised not to say anything. Let's just go home." And that is what they did.

A few days later, they found themselves, Gus, Henry, Shawn, all in Chief Vick's office.

"As you know, you all thought I was dead. Well, most of you. Shawn and McNab knew right from the start that I was alive. Shawn knew even before I was shot."

"That's not possible," Lassiter interrupted.

"Oh, but I did, Lassie," Shawn responded by putting his hand to his head and smiling.

"Anyway, Shawn tipped us off that someone was going to shoot me, but I was going to live. Because we needed to know who it was, we come up with this plan. I get shot and go into hiding until the shooter is caught. Admittedly, we didn't get the shooter, but they did get their money, so I'm hoping that will be it for them. I just … I wish I knew why my husband did it."

"Who kidnapped Iris?" Henry asked.

"I did," Shawn piped up. "When we worked out that it was Chief Vick's husband that wanted her dead, we worried about Iris's safety. I went in acting like the killer and took her. It's why I knew what was in the letter and that I said that she was with her mother."

"You also said you were channelling Chief Vick's spirit," Lassiter growled.

"No, I said at first, I thought it was her and then I said it was someone else. So, for the first time Lassie, you were right, I was being feed the information."

"And now it is over with until the court," Henry added.

There was knock on the door and once Chief Vick said they could enter, McNab walked in. "Sorry to interrupt Chief, but the result is back on your husband's rifle."

"And, was it the gun that shot the Chief?" Lassiter asked.

"No, it wasn't. But it was the gun that shot Shawn," McNab answered.

"You must have been getting too close, Mr. Spencer. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it Chief. It was only a flesh wound and I will live. At least there will be more charges on your husband. Meaning, he won't be getting out for an extremely long time."

"I think we all need to go out and have a good drink," Gus piped in. "I mean, I was kept out of all of this. We need to go and get ..."

"Tonight. Let's all go out and have a drink tonight, so we can all settle down from the shock," Chief Vick continued. "Now, get back to work."

Everyone agreed about the drinks before heading back to work, while Shawn and Gus headed back to Psych.

Later that night, they were down at the bar sharing a drink or two with each other. As they headed home, Juliet heard a noise coming from the nearby alleyway. What she saw, shocked her. There was Shawn and McNab in a passionate kiss.

"So, that is their secret," she whispered to herself. "Poor Francine, I can't believe McNab would do that to her." Knowing their secret was going to be hard, but what she was going to do with this information, only time will tell. She just couldn't believe that Lassiter would know and not say anything. Keeping in the shadows, Juliet was about to walk away, when a phone rang. Worried that they would see her, she froze on the spot.

"Why does the phone always ring when you don't want to?" pouted Shawn.

"Shhh ..." McNab placed a finger over Shawn's lips, while he pulled out his phone.

"Hello!" Still not moving, Juliet tried to work out why something felt off. "Yes, that is what we do ..."

That's it. 'Why is McNab using such a deep voice'.

"We have another job. Come on Shawn."

"But … I was looking forward to some time alone."

"Later, Shawn."

Juliet let out the breath she was holding, grateful that they had moved towards the opposite exit of the alleyway.

Turning, she watched as Shawn and McNab disappeared from sight. Again, Juliet got some answers, but now she is left with even more questions.


End file.
